


Future Possibilities

by tommygirl



Category: Earth 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True never thought about being able to do anything she wanted with her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alianora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/gifts).



> I took requests for drabbles and was asked for True, with the line "I always thought I'd be a mechanic, like my dad."

True wasn’t in the mood for another long morning of boring classes followed by an afternoon of dumb chores, but her father had made it quite clear (complete with narrowed eyes and that blood vessel in his forehead that looked about to pop whenever he was angry with her) that ditching school was not an option. He kept hollering about how he wanted things for her that he didn’t have and that sometimes it meant doing things she didn’t want to and a whole bunch of other stuff that basically meant she wasn’t allowed to do anything.

She didn’t get why she had to suffer. Yale was Uly’s tutor, not hers, but because Yale decided she need to learn things about the world, she was stuck. True didn’t see what the point was. No one knew if they would ever get back to that world, so why did she have to learn about the stupid government?

“True, are you even listening to me?”

True snapped to attention and offered Yale an innocent expression. “Sure.”

“Then what was I talking about?”

True noticed Uly ready to answer, but a warning look from Yale stopped him. So instead she shrugged and said, “Yale, it’s the first nice day we’ve had in months. Why do we have to be cooped up like this?”

“Education is a key component to a good future.”

True rolled her eyes and said, “I already know what I’m gonna do.”

Yale folded his arms and looked down at her before asking, “And what do you want to do?”

True stared at him for awhile and shrugged. "I always thought I'd be a mechanic, like my dad."

“But you’re a girl,” Uly said.

True hit him in the arm and said, “Girls can be mechanics. I’ve been helping my dad since I was little.” She met Yale’s gaze and added, “And I already know how to do that without learning about history.”

Yale smiled the type that True knew adults liked to get when they were humoring children. She didn’t care though if it would get her some time to play and explore. He knelt down and looked from her to Uly and said, “I want both of you to understand something. New Pacifica is a new start for everyone. You’ll be able to do whatever you want...”

True started to say something, but Yale went on, “...that might be following in your parent’s footsteps, or might be something different.”

“I’m going to be best friends with the Terrains,” Uly stated.

“That’s not a job, Uly,” True replied.

“Yah-huh. I’m going to be there friend so we’ll be able to stay here.”

“Whatever,” True replied. She glanced at Yale and replied, “And learning about the history of the space stations helps us do whatever we want?”

“How can you handle the future if you don’t understand the past?” Yale responded.

True didn’t know what the heck that meant, but it sounded important. She glanced at Uly, who seemed to be thinking the same thing, and replied, “Fine, but do you think we can finish early today so that Uly and I can play for awhile.”

“Yeah, Yale, that would be great.”

Yale raised his hand and said, “I make no promises, but if the two of you pay attention for the remainder of the lesson, we’ll see about going early.”

True smiled. It was better than nothing and, if Yale was right, maybe she could get a job as an explorer or something when she was older. True the Adventurer had a nice sound to it. So she focused her attention on Yale’s hand where a hologram had appeared and thought about all the neat possibilities.

{Fin}


End file.
